Dimensions
by artemislee
Summary: While fighting a demon Yusuke and co are transported to a reverse dimension where Koenma and humans are evil, there is only one world, and the demons are the good guys. Whatever shall our hero's do when they find themselves locked in prison?
1. Different World

vixinkitsune: The crew was fighting a demon dude, and right as they were about to cut his spindly head of he sent them to a reverse dimension where Koenma and humans are evil, there is only ONE world, and the demons are the good guys. But their YYH counter parts were evil, as soon as the YYH guys got to the new dimension, they were ambushed by demons, and knocked out. Will they get home, die, or choose to right this wrong world?

Chapter 1

Different Dimension

Hiei almost groaned as he felt the pain in his head wake up from the world of unconsciousness. What the heck had happened to him...? Fight that fat gruesome demon...that black portal…and all those demons coming out of no where with that strange demon girl leading them...The little black clad fire demon sat up, then felt the strong Spirit Energy surrounding them. It was enforcing some what of a cage....He then saw his comrade around him, also out cold. Her stood up and kick ed each of them, except for the fox, which he nudged with his foot. He had so much hair he didn't want to take the chance on kicking him in the face and making him stay in the world of unconsciousness for even longer..."So Jaganshi, you're up?" Came a voice from outside the cage. It was a girl sitting in a chair. A white aura surrounded her, the same as the cage. She was the one holding it up...but it seemed nearly impossible. But...she was a demon after all, obvious from the white ears perched atop her head, and the cat tail twitching behind her bottom. But she could hardly be a year younger than the fox! To control such power for seemingly so long...."Who are you, wench?" Typical. The smart butt fire demon's question. She snorted slightly. "For me to know and you to not find out. As far as you're concerned I'm you executioner." she muttered.She stared as she defiant fire demon glared. 'So...' She thought, 'These are the fools who my parents and brother fell to....they aren't that strong…for ruthless killers.' "Who is the red head? And where is Youko Kurama, that cursed traitor?" She muttered.   
Hiei raised his eyebrow, giving her the 'You're freakin' nuts.' look.

Yusuke was rudely woken by a swift kick in the ribs. "Hey!" He growled opening his brown eyes. He sat up holding his head, looking around. A cage? "Where the heck?" He looked up at Hiei's voice. "Hiei? Where are we?" He asked getting up and looking at the girl in the chair. "And who's the girl?" He cracked his neck as he looked at an unconscious Kurama and Kwuabara. How had they gotten here again? 'Oh yeah. We were fighting some demon and got sent through some strange black portal.' He looked at the girl again. 'Why does she look familiar?'

"I don't know. She says she's gonna kill us. Ask the wench for yourself, baka." Hiei grumbled, kicking Kuwabara against the side of the cage, where the spirit energy caught his body, and nearly fried him to a crisp...   
"Stop asking so many questions Urameshi." The girl snapped, getting rather annoyed with his voice.

Brushing off Hiei's acid comment he looked at the cage walls again. Yusuke sighed looking at the blackened Kuwabara then back at the girl. "Who are you and how do you know my name? I've never met you." He stated. He looked at Kurama again then lightly nudged him with his foot. He ran his hand through his greased back black hair, shaking his head. "This is way to confusing." He sat down on the floor of the cage indian style, staring at the girl.

"Of course I know who you are baka. You're famous through this place for killing so many of us." She said, a frown darkening on her thin lips. One of those angled cat ears twitched in annoyance as she stood, walking to where she was inches away from the cage. Hiei raised a dark eyebrow. "This baka could hardly kill a fly." HE muttered, staring at the girl. "And I bet neither could you."   
  
The girl's eyes narrowed, and waved her hand. A pile of chains snaked from the corner of the cage, wrapping around Hiei's neck. "Bad. You shouldn't underestimate me, Jaganshi, Hiei."

He stood up as the chains coiled around Hiei's neck. "What did we do to you?!" He asked bewildered. "I've never even met you before! And where in the hell are we?!?" He shouted, finally losing his temper. He cracked his knuckles, glaring at her venomously. "Last thing I remember is fighting a demon then being sent through a dark portal to God knows where!" He growled, his dark brown eyes narrowing.

"You are captive in the Demon Hand's head quarters. You are a mass murderer and Killer for the Dark Prince Koenma." She muttered, rolling her eyes, her ears twitching once more irritably. "Or did the bump I put on your head make you forget your own name? There was no black portal you baka, my forces ambushed you."   
  
Hiei was struggling with the snake like chains, and as a slight smirk passed her lips, they dropped, like the 'harmless' things they were. Hiei glared darkly, with a killing look in his eyes.

He stared blankly at her. "Wha???? Dark Prince? I know Koenma, but he hired me so we could stop demons from destroying the Ningen-kai. I fought evil demons that wished to take over my world and the Rei-kai. Demons Hand? You make it sound like we're the bad guys and you're the good guys." He slumped to the floor of the cage confused. He looked at her for a moment then shook his head. "Where are we, not the building but world." He said, his voice uncharacteristically soft for him.

"What do you mean? There are suppose to be three worlds, the Mai-kai, Ningen-kai, and the Rei-kai." He reasoned. He looked at his hands for a moment then stood up. "Let me out I want to see what you mean. I am Yusuke Urameshi, but not the one that you know. I fight demons, yes, but these ones are considered evil and love to destroy the ningens." He looked her straight in the eye trying to read her expression. "I don't know who you are and I have NEVER heard of the Demon Hand's." He said walking up to the wall of the cage looking through the bars. "Let us out and we'll leave to our world." He said pleadingly.   
  
There was a soft groan as the red head came to.

The girl's eyes narrowed. "There is only one world. No, you may not leave, I do not believe you in the slightest bit. Your execution is due tomorrow human, and since the red head was with you, I'll let Kuroune-kun deal with him. Youko Kurama's head was promised to him, but I'll just have to let Red take Youko's place for a while." She muttered, glaring at the awakening male. Hiei growled. "You baka wench he's telling the truth!" The chains shot up again, around his throat and legs.

Yusuke glared at her. "I am telling the truth! We come from a different world!" He shouted at her his ki glowing violently. "Send one of your people out to find the other us and you'll find that you've made a mistake!"   
  
Kurama sat up quickly as he felt Yusuke's ki flaring. "Calm down Yusuke! Yelling at the captor is not the best way to get out." He said. He noticed Hiei. "Are you alright?" He asked standing up, looking at the girl. "And you are?" He said politely.

The girl said nothing as a door outside of the cage opening. Inside stepped a certain funny hat wearing demon. The former best friend and thieving partner of Youko Kurama. The one that had died saving Youko in the other dimension. "I sensed that they're awake. You need any help Ino?" He asked quietly, and the girl shook her head. "No thanks Kuroune-kun..." She muttered.

Hiei managed to loosen the chains to breathing ability.

Yusuke glared at the demon and looked at Hiei. "Need help with that?" He asked.   
  
Kurama's green eyes doubled in size. "K-Kuronue? Is that you?" He asked in disbelief. He walked to the part of the cage closest to the bat demon. He put his hand in his pocket, fingering the pendant he had gotten from fighting the false Kuronue with Yakumo. 'Is it him?' He wondered. 'Or is this just another cruel joke?'

Kuroune's left eyebrow rose. That seemed to be happening to a lot of people lately.... The demon strolled to the cage, looking into Kurama's eyes directly. "What's it to you human? Of course I'm Kuroune, the one and only."   
'Ino' stared at her companion. "Do you know this person Kuroune-kun?" She asked, staring at the one she had dubbed 'Red'.

Hiei shook his head. Stubborn as ever.

Kurama looked back. "My name is Kurama." He said softly. Hoping he wasn't shouted at for letting him die. He pulled out the pendant from his pocket and showed it to the bat demon. He prayed silently that he'd remember.   
  
Yusuke stood and walked to the kitsune. "Hey Kurama sorry to dampen the mood, but didn't this guy try to kill you when Yakumo attacked the Ningen-kai?" He asked. Kurama gulped. "That wasn't him. He was an imposter, who used my memories against me." He stated his voice steely.

Kuroune stared for a moment, then reached into his clothing and pulled out an identical. He stared at Kurama's, and muttered to himself. "Probably a fake..." Then he spoke up. "You are mistaken. Kurama is known as Youko. he had silver hair, and is a very cunning fox demon. Smart enough to last more than five seconds in an ambush." He muttered. "And for you Urameshi, I suggest you shut up before Inomi cuts your head off early with those chains."

Kurama stared at him. "Its not a fake. Where I come from a Nether World monster stole it from your dead body and used my memories against me and transformed into you. Where I come from you're," he paused closing his eyes having a hard time saying it, finally. "Dead." He said quietly looking down. He backed away. "In my world, in my past life, I used to be a Spirit fox named Youko Kurama." He said holding the pendant to his chest. His eyes held unshed tears as he looked at the bat demons pendant.   
  
Yusuke sighed placing his hand on the foxes shoulder as a sign of comfort.

Kuroune stared. "Let him out. If he can do one thing that Youko can, he can go free." Kuroune had seen something....but he just couldn't tell what. It had been like a flash. Maybe a memory, but not his. Of someone else's, maybe Kurama's... Ino didn't protest, just reached through the cage, unharmed by the Spirit Energy, since it was her own, and pulled Kurama out. Kuroune drew his scythes, and the cat demoness drew a short dagger, prepared should Kurama try anything to harm either of them.

He looked at Kuronue for a moment then sighed as he pulled a red rose from his hair. He looked at it then sighed letting his ki flow through his finger tips into his rose. A green aurora formed around him. Suddenly he opened his eyes the green irises flashing. "Rose Whip!" He called as the rose petals flew from the rose and lengthened into a thorny whip. He looked at Kuronue as he wrapped the whip around. "There." He said.   
  
Yusuke smile. 'Now they'll have to let us out... wait didn't that girl say 'Youko Kurama a traitor'?' His eyes widened as he looked at Kurama with worry. 'This could be bad... very bad.'

Ino stared at the wall, not looking to happy. She was embarrassed, and that was her way of showing it. Kuroune smiled slightly. "You were telling the truth. Ino you can let them out..." Kuroune stated, and the cat demon nodded slightly, still not happy at all. The chains fell from Hiei's neck and the barrier fell. Hiei's sword disappeared from the hall it had been hung on, and the next moment Ino was slammed against the wall, a rather large slice across her stomach. Hiei stood there, with his sword bloody.

Kurama's eyes widened. "Hiei!" He said lashing out his whip to hold the fire demon's arms still. "That was uncalled for!" He pulled the angry demon back and ran over to the girl against the wall, checking her wounds. "Not too deep, just needs a little bandages and some other medication, but nothings fatal." He said aloud.   
  
Yusuke picked up Kuwabara and carried him piggy back out of the cage. He growled at Hiei. "You idiot! How could you do that to someone who just let you out?!?!" He hollered at the short demon.

The girl glared at the Vertically challenged demon. "I knew it!" she growled. "You're no better than your counter part Jaganshi!"

Hiei smirked and let out a ruthless laughter. "You idiots are so easy to fool. I AM this world's Hiei." He laughter again and Kurama's whip burst to flames.

vixinkitsune: So how do you like it? Please review and tell me… I beg you to review!


	2. Interrogation

vixinkitsune: -eyes grow big- You like it? You really like it???? YAY!!!!!! I feel so loved now! As promised I have chapter 2 now. It might take a while to get chapter 3 because I have to baby-sit during the week, but it will be out soon so bare with me please. Thank you to Arcia, Yavie Aelinel, and kurama-lvr-Majorly for reviewing. –hands out YY Guys plushies- Anyway on with chapter 2!!!!!!!

Chapter 2

Interrogation

Kuronue's eyes widened slightly. "Call the guard!" He yelled, and Hiei's attention soon turned to him. A trail of flames snakes to the bat demon, speeding with every second.

Kurama stared at Hiei in disbelief. If that was this worlds Hiei then... where was their Hiei? Yusuke growled at him as he jumped Jaganshi. "What have you done with Hiei?!" He hollered, knocking the demon to the ground.   
  
He watched the flame go after Kuronue. 'No!' He thought as he ran at his one time partner, shoving him out of the way. 'He died once when I was around... but not again!' He reached into his red hair again pulling a seed. He smiled: It was the Death Plant. His green eyes narrowed as he carefully flicked the seed at Jaganshi's neck, hitting his left cheek instead.

Hiei growled, tearing at his own face, trying to get it out.

   
"Don't activate it Kurama!" Ino yelled. "We need to question him!"

Kuronue nodded slightly. "Yes...Ino, stay there, you're injured, I'll handle the cage this time..."

Kurama nodded firmly as he stared at the imposter. He should have known it wasn't Hiei. Silently he berated himself for not knowing sooner. Was it like this with all the other counterparts. Not being able to tell the difference?   
  
Yusuke struggled with the other Hiei, trying to hold him down. Dark Brown eyes glared into the imposters red ones.   
  
There was a grunt as a very blackened Kuwabara sat up rubbing his temples. "Huh? Wha? What's goin' on?"

Kuronue glared darkly and raised another, slightly smaller cage. "Yusuke step out of the cage, now!" He commanded sharply.

Hiei struggled harder. "Let me go you baka ningen!" He roared. Kuronue's hand slipped trough the cage, stealing away Hiei's sword. Ino stared at the struggled, and winced slightly, looking down as most blood seeped trough the cloth.

Yusuke nodded as he through Jaganshi into the cage then jumping from the cage in an instant as it sealed behind him.   
  
Kurama physically relaxed as he watched the two seal Jaganshi away. He smiled slightly then went to tend to Ino's wound.   
  
Kuwabara stared at the struggle clueless. "Hiei finally lost it?" He called out. Kurama shook his head with a small smile. "No. Kuwabara, that's not even Hiei." He explained. The carrot top cocked his head to the side. "Really, 'cause it sure looks like him."

"He's stupider than the one we fought against here....." Kuronue muttered, staring at the fried Kuwabaka. (( Kuwa-idiot!))

Ino turned her head, and her body slightly away from him. "I...I don't need your help." She spat quietly. Kuronue shook his head, and walked to Kurama, kneeling down and muttering quietly, to where she wouldn't hear. "Let me do it. She doesn't like accepting help from any others than I..."

Kurama smiled and pulled away. "Alright." He turned to Kuwabara and sighed. "You know Kuronue, he might just be." He chuckled.   
  
Yusuke glared at the caged Hiei look-alike. "Now answer me. Were... is... Hiei?" He said slowly to try and get his point across. His eye twitched.   
  
Kuwabara just stared at him then went to Kurama. "Hey, where are we?" He asked. Kurama shrugged. "I'm not to sure myself, but I have an idea when we went through that portal this world is the exact opposite of our world." He took a breath, thinking. "From what I'm guessing, the demon's are the good guys and the humans are the bad guys. It appears that in this world we exist as well but are evil, hence the Jaganshi in the cage." He said thoughtfully.

Kuronue soon talked Ino into letting him see her wound, which he disinfected and bandaged quickly. She didn't wince, or look slightly hurt at all.

Hiei snorted slightly. "Like I'd tell you, ningen baka. The Urameshi I know is the only one I'd tell..." He growled.   
Ino stood up and walked to a different room, coming out later with a clean gi on, not looking too happy still.

Kurama thought for a moment. A sly smile came to his lips. He walked to Yusuke and whispered something in the detectives ear. As Kurama whispered his smile broadened.   
  
He walked back up to the cage. "But what if I am the Urameshi you know? I could just be pretending to be the one from their world." He said, hoping to confuse the fire demon. He cracked his neck casually as he watched the reaction.   
  
Kuwabara raised both eye brows, curious as to what Yusuke was talking about. He poked Kurama's shoulder lightly. "Hey what's Urameshi doing?" Kurama shook his head. "Just be quiet for a little while and you'll find out soon enough." He said softly. Kurama looked at Kuronue and nodded his head slightly.

Hiei's eyes narrowed, "You aren't. The Yusuke from this world is a lot smarter. And he can't crack his neck. He nearly broke it once trying." Jaganshi smirked triumphantly.

"Let...me try." Ino muttered quietly. Kuronue shook his head. "Uh oh.....Those who have weak stomachs please step back." He called. Ino smirked slightly and walked towards the cage, ignoring the pain in her stomach.

Kurama shook his head. He didn't know what she was going to do, but he had an idea. "Yusuke I think you can come back here just in case." Nodding he went to stand by Kurama and Kuwabara.   
  
"Weak stomachs?" Kuwabara asked almost fearful. He backed up a little bit farther, by Kuronue. Yusuke snorted. "And this is from the guy who thinks that he's a man. Not to mention your cat obsession." He snickered. "Shut Up Urameshi!" Kuwabara growled.

Kuronue smirked lightly, and looked away from the cage. Ino began muttering something to Hiei, ever so softly, a bright smile planted on her face. Hiei's eyes grew fearful, wide and then scared. Soon he was screaming and yelling 'No!', thrashing against the back of the cage, shredding his own skin painfully. "FINE! I'll tell you! Just stop her! Please!" He begged. Ino stood up and went to stand on the other side of Kuronue. "Now it's your turn guys." She muttered.

Kurama stepped forward looking at Jaganshi, eyes wide. "Ino... what did you do to him? The Hiei I know wouldn't give in no matter how much he was tortured." He noted.   
  
Yusuke grinned. "It doesn't matter, all I want to know is where our Hiei is." He walked forward glaring at Jaganshi. "Now tell us where Hiei is." He said. "Or I'm sure that Ino over there will do that again." He warned.   
  
Kuwabara blinked. "I don't really want to know what she did to him in the first place. All I wanna do is get home to my Yukina." He said dreamily. His eyes getting large at the thought of seeing his 'girlfriend' again. "But I know I'll see her! The Power of Love is unstoppable!" He said triumphantly. Kurama started to snicker silently, holding his hand over his mouth calmly.

"It's a technique she has. You could call it a special skill. Her opponent views his or her worst fear played before their eyes, whether she knows it or not. When she sees the scene in their eyes she merely makes it grow more vivid and worse by telling them more details." Kuronue muttered. Ino nodded.

Hiei stuttered out answer, his eyes still wide. "S-Still in y-y-y-our world...."

Kurama nodded in understanding. The kitsune then looked puzzled staring at the fire demon. "Then how did you get to be with us? If Hiei's still in our world then how did you know of the Ningen-kai?" He asked, walking up to the shivering demon.   
  
Yusuke blinked at the explanation. "Wouldn't want to get on your bad side now would I. Don't think I wanna be facing Sensui again." He said inching away from her.   
  
"So the twerp is still in the Mai-kai? Hmmm... wonder if he's alive. Shorty's probably laughing that we're stuck in another world." He grumbled to himself.

Hiei gulped. "W-We made a deal with the demon w-who sent you h-here...the spell didn't w-w-work on him....so I got s-stuck with you...The d-d-d-d-emon wanted us to go and t-t-ake over the Mai-kai, R-r-ekai, and Ningenkai in y-your world..." the scardy cat Hiei stuttered.

"No, you would not." Ino replied in answer to Yusuke.

   
"Or he could be dead by now, faced up against the Dark Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Youko Kurama..." Kuronue muttered, his fists tightening at the name.

"How did you get the information of our worlds in the first place?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. "They didn't even know about the other worlds, so why would you know about it?" He questioned.   
  
"But if their in our world then... oh shit! That means that their ruining our name... I think." He thought for a moment. "We fight evil demons, and they kill demons... but what would they do other than what they normally do. Plus," he looked at Kurama. "Youko Kurama in our world has been dead for 15 years unless you count that Kurama over there is the reincarnated form of the Spirit fox."   
  
Kuwabara looked up. "But if they are trying to take over our world wouldn't they attack the Rei-kai, and all the other worlds?" He said. Yusuke looked at him. "That also means they'd hurt our loved ones." Kurama looked up. "Mother..." He whispered.   
  
Kuwabara's eyes seemed to double in size. "You mean they might hurt Yukina and my sis and cat?!?!" He hollered. Yusuke nodded grimly. "We need to get back." Kurama said.

"The demon came to us...." Hiei said, regaining some confidence. "By now all of your loved ones are probably dead..."

Ino looked down. "It could be like a transention spell, right Kuronue-kun?" She muttered quietly. Kuronue nodded, then looked down at her. "You aren't possible thinking that you would be able to try it, are you? Ino, that's too dangerous..."Ino stared at her feet. "Well why not? It...is...kind of better for me there, right?""Yes....but...you won't be able to come back...or you could be lost in dimensions...and what about the counter parts of them? How will they be sent back?" Kuronue demanded."Well...if I kill the demon that should undo the spell, right?" She answered."That....should do it...." He said with a quiet nod.

Yusuke glared at Jaganshi. "There fine! Unlike you we have demon friends that will protect them!" He hollered at the short demon. Kurama glared at him. "Don't forget that you still have my Death Plant in you, I wouldn't get to cocky if I were you." He growled. Yusuke turned to Kuronue. "If we can go back we'll go after our counterparts."   
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. If we kill them it could have a back-lash effect and kill us." He said looking at Kuronue. "Wouldn't it?"   
  
Kuwabara grunted. "But what about them. They know all of our attacks. They can read us, easily."

"No, it would just give our world a better chance of good winning." Kuronue sighed slightly. "Fine."

Ino stepped foreword, a rather bored look on her face. "I can get you home."

   
Hiei looked to her. "Liar..." He hissed. But she was not lying...

Nodding Kurama turned to Ino. "You can? But how is that possible? You'd need to use some Life Force energy, which would end your life earlier, or if you aren't strong enough... kill you." He said quietly.   
  
Yusuke nodded, listening. "Anyway to get home would be a good thing."   
  
Kuwabara... well he's himself. Off in his own world... again. What's knew? 'I'll never get a mustache! I won't be able to marry Yukina!' He looked heroic for a brief moment. "I can't just let them take over our world!!" He said causing Kurama and Yusuke to sweat drop.

"So what's new? It's either stay here and die fighting or die a few years earlier getting you guys home. If I'm strong enough to make this world's Hiei scream in fear, I think I can handle it." She muttered with a nod. She was a determined girl. That was for sure...

Kurama sighed then smiled. "We can try it." He looked at Jaganshi again for a moment then seemed to be in thought. "Yusuke didn't Jaganshi say that the Urameshi of this world tried to crack his neck and nearly broke it?" He said to the raven haired boy.   
  
Said boy blinked for a moment then grinned. "Yes he did. Does that mean what I think it means?" He asked the kitsune. Kuwabara looked between the to. "What are you talking about?" He asked. Yusuke's eyes darkened evilly. "It means that our counterparts are weaker than us." Kurama nodded, a small smirk playing on his lips.  All they needed to do was get home.

vixinkitsune: Ok so that was chapter 2. Please review. Chapter 3 will be coming soon to a computer near you!!!


	3. Planning

vixinkitsune: Hiya!!!!! Here's Chapter 3!!!! Sorry it took me so long! I don't know how I could forget it!!! I'm really sorry!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing... sadly.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Planning  
  
Kuronue stepped foreword. "No, you must not think that!" He growled. "If anything, they are stronger, their own ruthlessness making their dark hearts worse! They merely have different weaknesses! Yusuke's is his idiocy, he merely made a mistake and twisted his head the wrong way!" Kuronue added.  
  
Ino nodded slightly at the bat demons knowledge.  
  
Jaganshi growled. "The Urameshi I know would blow your head off at the first clean shot." He muttered darkly.  
  
Kurama seemed a little taken back, but none-the-less he recovered. "Alright then what are their weaknesses? If we know them we might be just a little more likely to beat them." The red head said to the bat demon.  
  
Kuwabara just grumbled something about loud-mouth-fire-demon's-getting-what- they-deserve. Then looked away from the cage that held the Hiei's counterpart in it.  
  
Yusuke wasn't paying attention... as usual. He looked at the fire demon with a murderous glare. "And who said that I can't blow YOUR head off at a clean shot. I've been doing for years now." He growled at the cage fire youkai, his dark brown eyes glowing with hidden fire.  
  
"Would you have the heart to kill someone who has the exact image of your world's Hiei?" The Jaganshi taunted.  
  
Yusuke smirked slightly. "Just so you know. The first time I met Hiei I was suppose to kill him. And you've made it clear that you could never be my worlds Hiei."  
  
Kuronue stared for a moment, thinking hard. "As I said, Urameshi's is his stupidity. He'd fall for near every trap if his teammates wouldn't bail him out. Jaganshi's over there is his arrogance," At these words Jaganshi cursed and insulted him loudly, "Kuwabara's is his possessiveness for Jaganshi's sister, Yukina, and finally, Youko Kurama so far has no weakness to my eyes." Kuronue hissed, his fists once again tightening at the demon's name.  
  
Yusuke glared at the fire demon. "I can if I want to. As long as I know it isn't our Hiei. And don't even try what I tried. You've done and proved that you aren't our worlds Hiei. Plus our Hiei would never let anyone have the pleasure of listening to him scream, he'd rather die than scream for mercy." He stated with a smirk. Proud of how stubborn Hiei was for once.  
  
Kuwabara's eyes lit up at the name of his 'girlfriend'. "Yukina?! There's a Yukina here?!?!?" He gasped a joyous look plastered across his face. Again he was lost in his own world were he was married to the pretty ice apparition.  
  
Kurama frowned as Kuronue said his past name as if it were poison. Part of him knew it wasn't him the thief hated. Yet in some twisted way it was him. This was a different dimension, but it was still him... Kinda. "Don't forget," he said quietly to Kuronue. "That I'm Youko Kurama too." He paused. "Well in my past life I was."  
  
Yusuke looked up at this. "Hey Kurama." He said getting the kitsune's attention. "Do you still have that vile that you got in the Dark Tournament?" Kurama nodded thinking. His leaf green eyes lit up.  
  
Kuronue growled, and muttered an 'I know..' But didn't say anything else to Kurama of it, instead turned to Kuwabara. "If my thoughts are correct 'Your Yukina' is nothing like the one here. The one who wears nothing but black and cuts off anyone's hand that tries to take her tear gems."  
  
Hiei growled softly. Or at least the Hiei from this world.  
  
Ino looked at everyone and tapped Kurama's shoulder. "May I have a word with you in the hall?"  
  
Kurama looked down sadly as Kuronue seemed to be holding in immense anger at the name of his past self.  
  
Yusuke stayed silent, thinking of a way to defeat himself. Well the other himself, that was taking his last name in this world.  
  
Kuwabara stared in shock as he thought of the complete opposite of his Yukina to the one of this world. He shuddered. He liked his innocent sweetie to the evil 'I shall kill you if you look at me the wrong way'.  
  
Looking puzzled he followed her to the hall. Pulling out the glass vial that held the 'Fruit of the Past Life' in it. Only fifteen minutes in his Youko form, but he gained the powers of his past self the more he used it. "What is it you want to talk about?"  
  
Ino glared away down the hall making sure no one would come. "You must not blame Kuronue for his hatred of Youko Kurama. The jerk off betrayed us in the midst of one of the largest battles, and he killed Kuronue's father, a great warrior right after..." She muttered. "Then he injured Kuronue to the point of death, but left him to suffer at his losses instead. Youko Kurama also killed Kitana. Kuronue was going to...as the humans say, 'marry' her." She said nothing more, just kept that icy stare down the hall.  
  
Hiei stared at the two left in the room. "Fools."  
  
Kurama bowed his head apolegiticalicly. "As I've heard." He said softly. "We should go back in so they don't worry if something has happened." He motioned towards the door they had gone out of. "As much as you hate him. Forget not. In a twisted way I too am him only the kinder version." He walked back into the room holding the vial. He turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "We should get going if we want to make it back to our world so they don't destroy everything we've worked for." He said. He looked at Kuronue and nodded his head.  
  
Yusuke's brown eyes locked onto the reincarnated spirit kitsunes. "Kurama it would be better if you don't drink that," he pointed to the vial in the foxes hand. "Until we leave this world." Kuwabara nodded in agreement, his orange hair swaying back and forth. "I still can't believe that you're a fox..." He muttered. Kurama chuckled lightly. "Kuronue," he addressed the bat demon. "Could you and Ino take us to where we were captured when we came into this world?" He said.  
  
Ino followed mutely in after him, her hands shoved into her pockets.  
  
The evil Hiei passed dark glared around the room.  
  
Kuronue glared to the ground. "That is not necessary. Ino has already decided that she will return you to your own realm. Though once she is there, she cannot return. From what I gathered from Jaganshi over there you can't get back through an already portal opened area."  
  
Yusuke nodded in understanding. "You'd like it in the Ningen-kai and the Rei-kai." He commented, trying to make her happier.  
  
The carrot-top sat on the floor quietly as if he was in meditation. That's what you'd think until you here the snoring from the sleeping teen.  
  
Kurama looked around the room then back at Kuronue. "Sense in this world we're wanted we'd need help getting to where the portal can be opened." He reasoned trying to get the raven haired bat demon to talk.  
  
"I can get you to where ever you want to go, as long as it's not past enemy borders." The only female in the room murmured. Kuronue nodded in agreement with her.  
  
"And you'd better go rather quickly if you want any hopes of saving loved ones. You've been knocked out here for a day and a half." He added for her.  
  
Jaganshi snarled at them. "You have no hope. My comrades have probably already cleared out your goody two shoes human families...."  
  
Yusuke nodded grimly, his dark eyes looking at the wall rather than anyone present in the room. 'If they hurt Keiko...' he thought as his face twisted into a snarl.  
  
Kuwabara glared at Jaganshi. "You'd better watch your mouth." He growled, trying to sound intimidating to the fire demon.  
  
Kurama gave them a curt nod then looked to the door. "We should go now before its too late. A half a day? No telling what they've done in our world." He murmured. He walked to the door looking back at Jaganshi for a moment. "What should we do with him?" He asked.  
  
"You can't scare me idiot!" Hiei snarled.  
  
"But I can." Ino hissed at him, growing annoyed it his speaking. Hiei quieted.  
  
"He will be executed for his crimes in due time." Kuronue muttered. Hiei growled and yelled, but another veil circled the cage at Kuronue's waved hand, a soundproof one.  
  
Ino nodded. "Anyone who doesn't want to spend the rest of their lives trapped in this heck hole, follow me." She muttered, walking towards the door after grabbing her bag from the corner and hugging Kuronue's neck tightly.  
  
Kuwabara looked triumphant as Jaganshi was silenced. He walked behind Yusuke completely unaware of anything else going on around him.  
  
Kurama watched the two with a slight smile on his lips. His eyes lit mischievously. He chuckled before walking to Kuronue. "It would seem you have a crush on the neko." He whispered grinning.  
  
The black haired detective thought for a moment. "Hey Kurama you might want to take a drink from that bottle you have. Just in case. You need to be as strong as you can be when we get back. Either you drink that or you somehow get really mad again and turn into your demon self." He said to the kitsune.  
  
Nodded he pulled the bottle out. He looked at Kuronue for a moment. "I will, but not now." He gave Kuronue another glance then placed the bottle back into his Chinese fighting outfit. "Not while he's here." He muttered. 'I somehow doubt he'd like to see my Youko Kurama self.'  
  
The black haired bat demon looked at him with suspicion then turned back to Ino. "I will come with you. Just in case you're attacked by the human forces. The dark prince does have more servants that he can summon when he wishes." He explained to all present in the room.  
  
The detectives nodded in unison. "Hopefully we won't run into anyone that we're suppose to know here..." Yusuke said looked at Kurama. He nodded. Kuwabara once again was off in his own world of marrying Yukina. "I will save you!!!" He shouted. All present sweat-dropped.  
  
"Well we should get going." Ino said looking sadly at Kuronue. He smiled reassuringly. "I'll stay with you. I'll go to your world and see what the differences are." He told Kurama. The red haired kitsune nodded with a small grin. "Like Ino said. Lets go." He announced walking towards the doorway.  
  
I'm really sorry it took me so long to update this!!! Please I beg for your forgiveness!!! I watched NightWalker and started to write a story about it so I was so preoccupied with that. Please review!!! All flames will be used to roast marshmallows!!!! 


End file.
